Chapter I: The Evacuation for Survival Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Chapter 1, Part 1 of The Journey of the Colonization, The Evacuation for Survival. Characters Heroes Manny (debut) Diego (debut) Sid (debut) Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Tulio Miguel Rodney Copperbottom (debut) Fender Pinwheeler (debut) Transcript This story begins on the large, snowy island with three extinct characters, Manny, Sid, and Diego. On the beach, Manny is standing on the shores and inspects the environment. Manny: Hmm.... (Manny felt the ground shaking on the shore) Manny: I feel the ground shaking on the beach. That means this island will be flooded soon. I gotta warn the others. Manny went to his colony, where he lived. Later, on the Herd's colony.... (Manny appears) Manny: Guys, we have serious trouble. Diego: What is it? Manny: There is a gigantic wave coming to flood the island. So, we had to do something to survive. Sid: I know! We'll build the ship that is made out of ice. Then we can save us all from the flood. Diego: That'll be an excellent idea, Sid. But how are we gonna find ice that was bigger? Manny: Hmm.... Maybe that iceberg looks big enough to fit in there. Sid: Alright, guys! Let's build our own ship! So, the Herd worked day and night for a long time, until they finished sculpting the chunk of ice. After they finished building the ship, Manny will tell the other colonies to join them. Manny: While I'm gonna ask them, can you two find food on this island and store it in our ship's hold? Diego: Alright, we'll do it. (Manny leaves) And so, Manny went to their colonies, where they socialized. Manny: Hello, would you like to survive the flood that is coming? ???: No thanks, Diddy and I were too busy. Manny: Alright, I'll ask somebody else, then. Manny: (to another character) How about you then? Do you want to survive the flood with me? ???: Yes, I feel the ground shaking and I know there is a tsunami that is coming. Manny: What's a "tsunami"? ???: A tsunami is a gigantic wave that flooded the place. Manny: Well, thanks for the definition. So, what is your name? ???: My name is Rodney Copperbottom, and this is my friend, Fender Pinwheeler. Fender Pinwheeler: Hi. Manny: Manfred, the leader of the herd. It's nice to meet you. But I don't have enough time to spare, I need to save everyone from the flood. Rodney Copperbottom: Okay, Manfred. Good-bye. Manny: (to another character) Do you want to survive the flood? ???: No, I'm too busy. We're gonna build our own boat myself! ???: No thanks, I'm too busy. ???: Me too busy. ???: No, we're too busy. ???: Umm.... No thanks, we're too busy. Meanwhile, back on the Herd's colony.... Diego: Alright, it looks like we got every food in this ship. I wonder what is he taking so long. (Manny appears) Diego: Manny, you're back. So, what did the people say? Manny: Most of them won't come with us to survive the flood, except two of them agreed. Diego: So, what are their names? Manny: The two man-made, um.... people named Rodney Copperbottom, and Fender Pinwheeler who joined us. There's only on thing to do. Sid: Really? How? Manny: We're gonna make invitations. Sid: But how are we gonna make invitations? Manny: We'll need two items to make: a big flat piece of stone, and some juice that dyes for writing. Diego: Hmm.... Sounds good. Sid: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go make invitations to them! To Be Continued.... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Jtn2t Category:The Journey to the Colonization Category:The Evacuation for Survival Category:Transcripts